


Just One

by NightingaleLost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Original Character(s), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble requested by windycarnage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One

The moonlight turned the water fuchsia and viridian as Archit worked the knots of rope, weaving them into the net-like rigging that hung from the tops of the masts to the deck. They were one of the things that suffered the most from the multiple FLARP sessions he participated in, slashed by boarding trolls or the flash of cannon fire, although the caegars and beetles looted made them easy enough to replace. Archit had a rather low opinion of the craftsmanship of some of the trolls about the harbor so he preferred to replace and repair them himself. 

He stood, stretching out the lines and looking critically at his work. It was almost done, and then he would set on the next one. 

A chirping drew his attention away and he withdrew his smartphone from his modus, looking down at the chat program. 

\-- chalybeousChevalier [CC] began trolling malignantCephalopod [MC] –

CC: Thy has spent hours on yourn ship, I beg thou to make time and rest.

CC: Even Dormir wishes it.

MC: no he doesn't

CC: Indeed he does.

MC: if he thought so, he would come to tell me, ye can't fool me

CC: The trick revealed!

CC: Tis be true, Dormir hast left for town on business I know not, the hive yawns lonely and wide, and thou art on thy ship. Let us break upon the pile, tis been a long while since we hath enjoyed a time together as 'rails.

MC: don't be daft, we sparred yesternight. and we sailed the day before that

CC: But lain together in pap and shoosh we hath not, and I shalt leave soon. Come Archit, I hath sorely missed you.

Archit could feel his fins heating up and he typed a response back quickly. Damn Cadyrn and his shameless words. 

MC: i'll be back soon enough ye hear me, now leave me be

\-- malignantCephalopod [MC] ceased trolling chalybeousChevalier [CC] –

Archit huffed out a breath, rubbing his hands over his face. Argh, curse him for still blushing like a wiggler when his moirail said something sweet! He just couldn't help it, no matter how often it happened it still always took him by surprise when they started going on with their sly little phrases, making him get all flustered until he was blushing from fins to gills. Both him and Dormir, they'd be the death of him yet. His fins practically burned. Especially Dormir. 

He picked up his ropes again, determined to focus and rid his mind of any and all thoughts involving his affectionate moirail. 

His hands fell back into their rhythm quickly enough and he soon did put it out of his mind; he had just started on another set of the rigging, from the portside this time, when he heard another series of chirping. Archit huffed again, blowing a stray curl out of his eyes and he once again moved his fingers over the surface of his smartphone. 

\-- chalybeousChevalier [CC] began trolling malignantCephalopod [MC] –

CC: Just one snuggle in the cape pile.

MC: begone with ye

\-- malignantCephalopod [MC] blocked chalybeousChevalier [CC] –

Archit could feel the heat on his fintips again, a petulant pout to his lips as he shoved his smartphone in his modus a little more roughly than necessary. He'd unblock him later. He wouldn't live to be a fleet admiral with trolls around like these. His phone chirped again within his modus and he jumped a little. Didn't just block Cadyrn? But he relaxed just a little when he saw the dull gold of his matesprit's color onscreen. Only a little. With his luck Dormir would have him a wobbly pile of seatroll mush on the deck boards with just a few words. 

\-- sleepersHaunt [SH] began trolling malignantCephalopod [MC] –

SH: Cruel fate! I languish in arms of loveless affection, a curse could it be?

MC: ...mir? 

SH: Scorned, rejected, the pain of a heart in misery, O Fate!

MC: cady is that ye? how did ye get mir's phone i thought ye said he was out

SH: He came back.

SH: Fate what a fickle mistress thy art!

MC: why are ye doin this

MC: give back the phone i've got t'tell mir to stop lendin his phone to trolls with little else to do than bother royalty

SH: That mine 'rail turns me to the cold, a sadder tale I could not conceive,

MC: no

SH: Empty mine arms be and empty is in thus this heart of mine, 

SH: That only I could hold my palemate close to my breast, t'would all be happiness.

MC: i swear pon the seas cadyrn i'll toss ye overboard the next time we sail

SH: Will not my love answer mine call? I fade, I weep, I die...

MC: yer ridiculous

“Hehe, he is uh, pretty persistent, isn't he?” The voice at his ear almost caused Archit to drop the phone into the water, and only the railing of the ship stopped it from sliding onto the harbor floor. “But, you should take a break, just a little one...” 

Archit whirled around to see Dormir hovering a few inches behind his back, the soft glow of his psionics hidden by the bright lights of the twin moons. “Mir! When did ye get here?” 

Dormir settled on the planks, a little smile on his lips. “I saw Cady heading this way, and he told me a little of what happened. So I uh, decided to join him.” 

“Cadyrn?” Archit turned around, only to smack into the blueblood's chest, who had sneaked up behind him while he was looking at his matesprit. He backed up, pointing at the both of them accusingly as his face flushed. “Ye conspire against me! How did ye climb up here so quick? Did ye jump from the seas or perhaps an eagle dropped you here to tease me as well, eh?” 

Cadyrn laughed, pointing to the gangplank still resting on the decks. “I simply walked, dear one.” 

Archit felt hands encircle around his waist as Dormir drew close, resting his cheek on the shoulders of his coat. “We came all this way, one tiny little break? We'll help you after, with the rigging, if you want.” 

Cadyrn joined them, arms wrapping around both Archit and Dormir, and Archit felt that his cheeks were a little overheated, sputtering slightly as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands, now that he was trapped between the two of them. “Ah, fine,” he muttered sulkily, “only because the both of ye are persistent tricksters, ye are, temptin me as ye do. And ye better have brought a pile, unless you'd all rather risk a bruised bottom on the floorin' of mine ship, or the watery deeps below. I'll be fine with both, but I'm of the mind neither of ye can breathe like fishes.” 

His moirail drew back, plopping a pile of blue cloth onto the center of the deck. “I do like to come prepared, the troubles of life fade when thou does.” 

“Tricky, deceiving little thing, ye missed yer callin' as a magicilesionator when ye chose to be a hemoknight.” Archit extricated himself from their embrace, sitting down and crossing his arms tightly to discourage any more hugging. 

Dormir pulled out something large and soft. “I brought your special cape...” 

Archit looked at it for a second before grabbing it and grumbling as he pulled it around himself, and hunched deeper in it as both Cadyrn and Dormir sat on either side, each of them wrapping an arm around him. He kept up his grumbling for a while but he eventually leaned against Dormir, and relaxed as he felt Cadryn lean on him as well. “I hope the both of ye are satisfied with yerselves.” 

Judging by both of their laughing, they were indeed. Archit closed his eyes, giving out a quiet 'hmph'. Well he could let them have their fun every once in a while...


End file.
